


The Blue Spirit and the Waterbender

by SassIsBacker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, chaotic good/neutral Azula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassIsBacker/pseuds/SassIsBacker
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four tribes lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire tribes attacked. 120 years later, the last city still fighting is Caldera City, but when Katara returns after a trip, the violence is over. To save her brother from incarceration, she offers herself in his place to the new Fire Chief - a blue, permanently pissy demon. Beauty and the Beast AU
Relationships: Blutara, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), The Blue Spirit/Katara, Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Return to Caldera City

Katara strode purposefully, shoulders set and hands brimming with seal jerky. Once, she and Sokka had found them too dry and oversalted. But now, getting them this North was immensely rare and a warm, if chewy reminder of home. She almost smiled slightly a little; Sokka would be thrilled at her find.

This town is the last town in which the Tribes still warred, though there had been talk of peace for the past three months and negotiations being written between her father, Hakoda, and the local Fire Tribe Lord, Ozai. Katara wasn’t sure of the specifics; she’d just returned from helping heal Kyoshi Island. She was very proud of herself, because it had only taken her three months for her to single-handedly fight off a very contagious plague.

Katara neared the front door of the small house and couldn't help but hesitate. She had left home for brief excursions to find herbs for various poultices so that she could save her chi for fighting and the more severe injuries, but none of those trips had taken more than a week at a time. She couldn't explain why, but her face was clouded with apprehension and fear - fear that things had changed so drastically that she wouldn’t recognize them. Suddenly, the door burst open.

“Katara!” her brother exclaimed. “I-is that? IS THAT SEAL JERKY? YESSSSSSS!”

_Well,_ Katara thought fondly. _His appetite would never change._ An affectionate smile played across her lips as she allowed him to tug her by the elbow into the kitchen.

“Oh, Katara!” he babbled. “I missed you so much! And since you’re back, that means the Kyoshi warriors are okay! Suki was worried sick.”

He chortled at the bad pun and chose this moment to begin stuffing his face with the seal jerky, and the rest of what he was saying became totally incoherent. Katara began tracing the grains of wood on the table, and the smooth texture helped soothe her frazzled nerves. She wasn’t sure how much later, but she suddenly jolted when a greasy hand waved in front of her face.

“Katara, are you even listening to me?” Sokka pouted at her from across the table.

“Oh, sorry, Sokka,” she said. “I’ve just had a long day of travelling, and then Jet kept trying to talk to me in the market place. Almost punched him in the nose again, but a good water whip got him to shut up.”

He smiled at her understandingly and gently cut in before she started rambling.

“I was just saying that I’m glad you’re back home.”

_Home._ When had Sokka settled here? When had he made here his home? Katara’s home was still igloos and her grandmother brushing her hair after some of her classic stew. She returned his smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Thanks, Sokka. I think I’ll lie down for a bit. I saw that there’ll be an official meeting to sign the final treaties in the plaza? Gotta have my energy to watch that.”

“Oh, that. Listen, there's something really weird about….well, everything. I don’t trust the new...Fire Lord.”

Katara frowned at how terse his voice was and settled back into the seat she’d half-risen out of.

“Why’s that? I’m honestly kinda clueless on what happened. Very little news leaves or enters Kyoshi Island.”

“So, a week or two after you left, this...thing, Lady Azula, and old General Iroh - yeah, the one who almost invaded Ba Sing Se - stormed into Caldera. Now everyone is freaking out because they’re in the Fire tribe, yeah? All the soldiers are attacking them, but those three just blow through everyone like we’re turtleducks! But it was weird because they didn’t hurt anyone. I mean, a little scrape or bruise, yeah, but it was like they were holding back and not trying to kill us. And then, they storm into Ozai’s house, and within the hour, Ozai is dead, and the THING is in Dad’s private quarters and says he’s ending the war.”

“So, this actually doesn’t seem that bad. I mean, the war’s over now, right? And what’s the ‘thing’?”

“Katara, it’s not human. It’s a person-like thing but with a literal monster’s face. Something’s really off about it and this whole invasion!”

His voice is urgent, and his body is tight as he leans across the table to her.

“Something’s off,” Sokka repeats. “And I’m going to find out what that is.”

Her face must show how disturbed she is because Sokka’s face softens suddenly.

“But hey, Katara, don’t worry about it, okay? And, uh, I’ve got some good news for you. Suki’s pregnant.”

Katara chokes and she runs over to where he’s sitting, swamping him in a giant hug.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for you.”

She tightens her grip around his neck and shoulders and is a little surprised that tears are pooling in her eyes.

“If it’s a girl,” she sniffles, “name her Katara, okay?”

“C’mon now, Katara, don’t get all emotional on me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just glad you’re...setting down roots. That you’re happy.”

Sokka doesn’t say anything for a few long moments, but when he does, his voice is gruff.

“You’re being unreasonable. You should go lie down like you said. All that travelling must be getting to you.”

She laughs and disentangles from him, and he almost immediately turns away. She scoffs a little when she’s about halfway up the stairs. Did he really think he was discreet about wiping his eyes? And then she’s inside her room,and she feels another wave of fondness wash over her. In her absence, Sokka had redecorated her room with beautiful shades of blue - her favorite color. She dives into the bed, and soft, welcoming sheets usher her into the best sleep she’s had for years.


	2. Sokka's Folly

Summary of last chapter: _Katara returns to Caldera City, the last place where a Fire Tribe still wars with the other tribes, and learns from her brother that a party of three have overthrown Fire Lord Ozai and ended the war. He also tells her that Suki is pregnant, and Katara goes up to her room to rest before the formal peace treaty signings._

Katara swooped across the stone brick roads and mentally berated herself for not picking one of her shorter hemmed skirts as she almost stepped on the fabric. She had awoken to loud bells which meant she had 10 minutes to make it to the plaza which was 7 minutes away. Slowing to approach the group, she saw that a crowd had gathered around a large, gazebo-like structure. At first, she seamlessly joined the large group, but once people noticed her identity, they quickly split to allow her to go to the front. Some averted their gaze; others gawked openly. Being the daughter of the tribal lord and a master waterbender had its benefits, but Katara would be lying if she said that they didn’t make her uncomfortable sometimes.

“Oh, wow,” she murmured, taking in the beautiful wooden structure before her. She hadn’t even noticed it when coming in, and if the tribe was indulging in such opulence, it was clear that they were confident that war was over for good; why waste money on something that would be destroyed in a raid when there were warriors to feed and clothe?

Katara’s father sat at a round table, papers splayed across his half. The chair at the other side was pulled out and empty. Katara suddenly felt something was out of place - wrong Something was empty - missing. She forced herself to ignore the feeling, and then suddenly her breath caught in her throat. A shrouded, looming figure swept in, his cloak seeming to pull darkness around his form - despite the brightly lit area. Since she could barely make out the sharp angles of his face, she wasn’t sure what about his appearance unsettled her so much - other than the mystery, of course. The feeling of wrongness slammed back into her with a vengeance.

He took his place across her father, and Katara raised an eyebrow at her father’s jaw tensing as he stared into the hood of the person’s cloak.

“I apologize for my lateness. There was some sort of disturbance at our palace. I’ve left Lady Azula and General Iroh to take care of it. I mean no insult by my tardiness.”

Katara frowned. His voice - a little raspy and low - and his polite demeanor - didn't fit the harsh words Sokka had about him. He pulled out his own stack of papers, settled down, and neatly set them out on the table. 

It’s customary for each leader to have their own copy of treaties signed by both sides, and the two exchange their copies to ensure that they are both exactly what was agreed to during lengthy negotiations before. Several long minutes pass, and they both nod their approval.

Bato stepped forward, took the treaty from Hakoda, and began reading it out to the crowd.

“Empowered by the Caldera Fire Tribe and Caldera water-Earth Tribe, this cessation of war will be signed today and enacted until the end of time As per this treaty, any crimes enacted upon one person of one side by any person of the other side may potentially incite a resumption of war. As a method to reduce potential consequences, the leader of the wronged side has full authority to prosecute the wrongdoer as though they were a member of their own tribe for the next two years. All citizens are implored to act with the greater good in mind.”

Bato fixed everyone with a piercing stare and then resumed reading. The terms were simple and reasonable, if a little generous on the Fire Tribe’s side. The Fire Tribe agreed to release the Earth-Water territories which will nearly triple their size as well as release all occupied ports. _Hmm,_ Katara mused wryly, _Fire Lord Ozai could likely have defeated us in a year. Why hadn’t this new Lord taken Caldera when he so obviously has the power?_ In exchange, all Fire Tribe prisoners of war were to be returned to the Fire Tribe. Bato handed the paper back and the Lords signed off both stacks. 

As though it was scripted, the literal second their brushes lifted off the papers, a woman in black armor with outlines painted in yellow stormed in, a body clothed in blue thrown over her shoulder. Her dark hair flowed freely, and combined with her glinting, golden eyes, made for an intimidating image.

“Look what I found lurking in the Palace,” she sneers out. “A _rat._ ”

She threw the body onto the floor, and it slid several feet, slamming into the table’s legs. Katara realized in sudden horror that the gagged, dazed man was Sokka! The woman pointed two fingers, and a sharp bolt of lightning arced into his thigh. He stilled completely.

“No!”

The shout ripped out of her throat, and before she even realized it, she had catapulted herself between Sokka and the woman, flask uncorked. The woman scoffed, raising her hand to shoot another bolt.

“Azula, wait.”

The Fire Lord was already out of his chair and striding towards the three. Hakoda looked on, speechless.

“Let him explain. Hang on... _Oh.”_

He sighed with exasperation.

“Azula, if you knock the captive out, he can’t explain what he was doing.”

“It was pretty obvious what he was doing, Fire Lord Doo Doo! I found him in the war room, snooping through our files. This little _rat_ was trying to steal Fire Tribe secrets.”

Hakoda spoke up, his strong voice cutting across the stage. 

“I don’t know what he was doing there, but that’s my son, Sokka. I...allow me to clear the crowd. Bato, escort everyone home.”

Bato hesitated, but he followed the command. The Fire Lord watched pensively as the crowd hesitantly shuffled away, and once the last of them cleared out, he turned back around, clearly ready to imprison Sokka for life.

“Wait!” Katara said. “I think he was just trying to get information. The Fire Tribe has been attacking us for a hundred years. You can’t expect immediate trust. Please, forgive my brother for what he’s done.”

The Fire Lord turned directly to her, and Katara’s eyes widened as she finally saw under the hood. His face was humanlike but distinctly unnatural. Too sharp. Too pronounced. And his skin? A deep shade of blue. His unsettling white eyes nearly froze Katara to where she was kneeling protectively over her brother.

“Fire Lord, I apologize for my son’s actions,” her father tried again. “He did not act as an authority of the tribe or by our guidance, but I am sure he only acted with the tribe’s betterment in mind. 

“As per the treaty you and I JUST signed, I have full jurisdiction over prosecuting a crime by a water tribe citizen against the Fire tribe. If I allow this to slide with no consequence, it will set a bad precedent and show my people as weak. I cannot allow that. Only justice will bring peace.”

He held her father’s gaze, and Katara suddenly realized what she had to do. 

“Take me. Please. Despite his actions today, my brother is a key strategist and next in the line to the throne. He is central to the survival of my people. But, I understand that justice must be served. So please, take me instead.”

Her voice cracked with desperation, and it is only exacerbated by his lack of response.

“Please,” she pleaded again. “I beg you.”

He hesitated again. 

“Oh come _on_ ,” Azula cut in impatiently. “As much as I _adore_ this moron here, this girl seems like she’ll be so much better company. Take her instead.”

“Very well. I accept your offer. Lord Hakoda, you and I do not have anything else to discuss. You,” he says, turning to Katara, “follow Lady Azula and don’t make any trouble.”

“Wait,” she said, and without waiting for a response, she turned to Sokka, pulled some water from her flask, coated her hands, and placed her glowing palms over Sokka’s thigh. She felt some of the tension in her shoulders ease as she sensed the burned tissue recede and the chi pathways knit back together. She smoothed some hair back from his forehead and dropped a small kiss on his temple.

“I love you, Sokka. Don’t blame yourself.”

He didn’t respond (couldn't), and tears blurred her vision as she let Azula pull her away and snap handcuffs over her wrists. 


End file.
